ovo_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Gravy Guys
"Milton you haven't met us yet, we're the Gravies... we're the Gravies." -Roger Reacts Gravy Guys is a YouTube-based supergroup project formed in January 2018 by founding members Roger Reacts of Buckets and Spades, Craig Jefferhys of MiltonCraft and formerly Mince Mannaham, who has since died. Other members include Henlin Bayliss and Gus. The group mainly create comedy shorts and skits with a unique gravy flavouring, usually edited by either Roger or Eric. Indisputably, The Gravy Guys's most famous work to date is New Cop Old Cop, an 80s-inspired buddy cop short starring Craig and Mince as Blim Clevedon and Ruce Brimfold respectively. The Gravy Guys have also opened a YazBox on one occasion and were known to be the chief cause of The Gravy Conundrum, when a disagreement between Roger and Craig's original channel partners; Milton and James arose, leading to the ultimate death of a gravy (Mince). Founding The Gravy Guys project was started on January 4th 2018 after core members Roger, Craig, Mince, Henlin and Gus came together at Bath College on an Art Foundation course. All united by a passion for creation and artistic expression, they formed the supergroup immediately upon joining the college, but did not create the eponymous channel until the following year, being too busy with personal projects (Roger and Craig with their own channels and Mince with the consumption of meats). The boys quickly began referring to themselves as 'Gravies' a term first brought about when Mince accidentally spilt a flask of his own homemade gravy across a painting that Roger was working on. The rest of the lads thought it was so funny that they created an entire gang and work ethic (see section 'Philosophy') around it. Members Roger Reacts Roger is considered one of the founding members of Gravy Guys and is responsible for the majority of the editing, alongside his co-editor Eric. It was Roger who created the channel originally and played a large part in its inception. Despite this, Roger did not appear in any videos until New Cop Old Cop, the fifth video to be uploaded to the channel. Craig Jefferhys Craig is another integral Gravy boy, being the poster child of almost all thumbnails on the Gravy Guys channel. Craig has appeared in almost all videos, known for playing Blim Clevedon in New Cop Old Cop and an entire cast of troubled pupils in Educating Scunthorpe. It seems that Craig has garnered more respect as part of the Gravy Guys than anything he has ever amounted to on the MiltonCraft channel. Mince Mannaham The now deceased Mince Mannaham could be considered the most vital component of the group, his meat obsession being the chief reason why the channel exists at all. Without Mince there would simply be no Gravy Guys, yet the group still exists without him, following his death during The Gravy Conundrum in May 2018. While he was alive Mince had many starring roles and even received his very own meat-themed YazBox from Hans himself. Henlin Bayliss Although seldom present for more than a scene or two, Henlin still has a strong gravy presence, usually being there to make any loud remarks or look at the camera knowingly. It is important to note that Henlin's own personal beliefs go against the core principles of the Gravy Guys, as Henlin is a strict vegan, not touching any meat or even an egg every now and then. Despite this, the rest of the guys have not exiled him yet. Gus The most recent addition to the Gravy Guys group, Gus brings more vegetarianism to the table, making nearly half of the guys non meat-eaters, much to the annoyance of Mince. However, Gus does eat fish fingers and eggs. Because of his inability to do almost anything on camera, Gus is often reduced to documenting the process on Roger's iPhone, to much protest. In one video, he turns into a werewolf. Other Members Much like the Beatles, there was a long-forgotten Gravy who fell along the way, never making it onto the channel, but appearing in MiltonCraft's YAZ infomercial/ Yazvert. This lost Gravy was Kamil Wiseau, whose Polish accent was deemed to thicc for the channel's audience. The Gravies' editor Eric could also be considered a member, but only Roger has met him and refuses to impart any information on him at all. Videos Following the creation of the channel, the first video to be uploaded in January 2018 was Entering The Gummy Zone For Reals, ''which introduced the primary location of Bath's Avon Street Multi-Storey Car Park (known to the boys as Downtown Gravyville) and the tradition of adding the moniker 'for reals' to the end of a video's title. Many of the Gravy Guy's videos revolve around the concept of using Green Screens, otherwise known as 'Greem Screams' as portals usually used by Craig who "knows the way." Philosophy The Gravy Guys is heavily based around both the Gummy Zone and Gravy Zone philosophies, acting as a sort of Yin Yang-esque balancing of energies. Upon creating the supergroup, Roger and Craig quickly found that there were two Zones of Productivity. The Gravy Zone, whereby one finds themselves producing rapid, fluid work of a high quality that flows well (hence Gravy) and the adverse of this; The Gummy Zone, where one is bogged down in sticky, indecisive thoughts and is unable to produce any good work. The effects of this are shown off in their first video; ''Entering The Gummy Zone For Reals. Category:Organisations